


Brighter than sunflowers

by hopspuppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopspuppy/pseuds/hopspuppy
Summary: Чимин смотрит на Чонгука и никак не может понять, как тот оказался в Пуффендуе.Ведь ему самое место на змеином факультете.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я переношу свою работу с фикбука, так что это https://ficbook.net/readfic/8959279 тоже мой аккаунт.

В большом зале очень шумно с утра, ученики громко обсуждают предстоящие игры, то и дело начиная спорить. Конечно, больше всего шума создаёт стол Гриффиндора, многие встают с мест, стараясь перекричать друг друга.

Чимин вздыхает.

За его столом тоже не спокойно, но слизеринцы хотя бы держат себя в руках и стараются не шуметь, чему Пак несказанно рад. Он смотрит в свою тарелку, стараясь абстрагироваться, не совсем понимая что именно его сегодня так раздражает. Может, встал не с той ноги или сказывается напряжение перед матчем.

В последнее время из-за тренировок ему стало сложнее выполнять все задания в срок и оставаться примерным учеником, он стал уставать больше, и внимание быстро рассеивается, слова профессоров он иногда пропускает мимо ушей. На его плечи давит ответственность за команду и баллы успеваемости, так что нагрузка иногда кажется непомерной. 

Но ему все прощают, и опоздания, и отстранённость на занятиях, которая отражается в мелких недочетах в его работах. На это закрывают глаза. Пока что.

Чимин вяло ковыряет ложкой свою овсянку, подперев щеку. Вокруг все продолжают шуметь, и какофония из смеха и ругани превращается в непонятный шум на фоне. Парню кажется, что он плывёт, хотя скорее всего он просто дремлет.

Из дрейфующего ощущения его что-то выдергивает. Он прямо чувствует это, как будто дернули за мантию или ткнули пером между лопаток. Пак промаргивается и подбирает себя, понимая, что так некрасиво растекся по своему месту, сутуля спину. Он фокусирует взгляд на каше, но назойливое ощущение никуда не исчезает, аж щекочет в затылке.  
Чимин оборачивается, скользя взглядом по студентам других факультетов. Было бы удобнее, если бы он сел с другой стороны стола, но парень все равно выворачивает шею в поисках непонятно чего. 

И находит это на противоположном конце зала прямо напротив него. За столом у Пуффендуя.

Пак прищуривается, больше не из-за того, чтобы запугать кого-то или нарваться на стычки, а из-за зрения. У него оно и так не очень, а тут приходится разглядывать с такого расстояния кто это в него вцепился. Очки Чимин носит только в стенах общежития. Стесняется.  
Но недолго думая, он понимает кто мог так откровенно его разглядывать, не обращая внимания на что-то говорящих ему друзей.

Чон Чонгук сидит и пялится на него уже неизвестно сколько времени, его не останавливает даже то, что он пойман на этом деле. Чимин думает, что у него наверняка опять непонятно от чего самодовольное лицо, хотя и разглядеть толком не может его выражение.

Парень напускает на себя безразличный вид и отворачивается, снова смотрит на тарелку, где давно застыл его завтрак и понимает, что у него совершенно нет аппетита. Чимин снова вздыхает и отворачивается к однокурсникам, стараясь понять о чем их разговор. Но мысли о том что могло опять взбрести в голову пуффендуйцу не покидают его до начала занятий.

***

С Чонгуком они познакомились, если это можно так назвать, на первом году, когда еще не знали на какой факультет их распределят. Чимину показалось, что мальчик напротив него выглядит младше, но вопрос задать не решался, непонятно почему. Он сидел с ним в купе поезда, который мчал их в школу волшебства и разглядывал с неподдельным интересом. Пак заметил, что на мальчике дорогая мантия из отличного материала с интересным кроем, из-под которой выглядывали новые блестящие туфли и край строгих брюк. Мальчик сидел спокойно, хотя было заметно как он немного нервничает, теребя краешек рукава. Видимо из обеспеченной семьи волшебников понял Чимин. Мама учила его, что невежливо долго смотреть на незнакомого человека, поэтому он отворачивается и начинает разглядывать проносящийся за окном пейзаж. Они так и едут одни всю дорогу, и в мыслях Чимина иногда проскальзывает интерес. А на какой факультет его определят. Может они попадут на один. Все возможно. Чимин хочет на мирный и тихий факультет, понимая, что в его семье бы не обрадовались такому. Мальчику вообще-то все равно, кроме момента, если его распределят на Гриффиндор. Он бы действительно не хотел там оказаться, причина ему не совсем ясна, но от мысли, что он окажется у львов, все как-то неприятно сжимается внутри.

Он снова переводит взгляд на своего попутчика, сталкиваясь с ответным, от неожиданности Чимин замирает. Но мальчик быстро отворачивается, явно смущаясь, что его поймали. Чимин хочет сказать что-нибудь, может "привет" или "как тебя зовут", но это кажется неуместным и смущающим. Так что Чимин просто отворачивается и молчит всю дорогу до школы.

Когда его определяют на Слизерин, он не может понять почему.

Когда по залу громогласно разносится "Чон Чонгук, Пуффендуй!", он думает, что это вполне ожидаемо, смотря как мальчик ярко улыбается, сверкая бликами свечей в своих глазах, и приветственно машет своему факультету.

***

По прошествии времени, когда Чимин уже освоился на своем новом месте, он понял, что Слизерин как раз таки подходит ему, как никакой другой факультет. Он не жаждет власти, просто хочет всех превзойти как в учёбе, так и на поле, он не изворотливый, просто ищет иные решения в разных ситуациях, что касается личных качеств, то тут сложнее.

Не может быть так, чтобы человек был однобок и имел лишь одну черту характера определяемую факультетом. Чимин считает, что распределение учеников происходит по их стремлением и целям в жизни, а не характеру. Второе просто бессмысленно думает парень. Сам он тянется к теплу и тишине, он любит порядок и уют. Мысли вертятся вокруг слова тепло, ассоциируя с жёлтыми красками. Пак не задерживается на этом долго.  
Ему нравится его новый дом и ребята, которые его окружают, не зависимо от факультета. Он общительный, старается помочь младшим в учёбе, улыбается солнечно и звонко смеется, хотя открывается он чаще в гостиной факультета, чем на публике. Люди, одержимые глупыми стереотипами, хмурят брови и не могут понять, как он оказался в серозеленой форме. Чимин лишь пожимает плечами и позволяет хитрой улыбке появиться на его лице. Пусть думают что хотят.

Он слышит громкий хлопок справа от себя и чуть не спотыкается на ровном месте. От неожиданности он роняет книгу, которую нес в руках и хватается за грудную клетку, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Чимин слышит смешки и оживлённые перешептывания и, возвращая себе спокойный вид, смотрит в сторону, откуда был звук.

Он тут же ловит взгляд испуганных широко раскрытых глаз, но как только видит их обладателя, начинает неосознанно хмуриться. Он переводит взгляд за спину парня, где видит несколько парней в жёлтых галстуках, которые с весёлыми выражениями лиц наблюдают за развернувшейся сценой. Кажется, они чего-то ожидают, думает Чимин и поджимает губы, возвращая взгляд на парня перед собой. Он не замечает лёгкую растерянность на чужом лице, смотря на его руки, в которых он держит хлопушку.  
Чимин хмыкает.

—Что, Чонгук, все развлекаешься,— он кидает взгляд ему за спину, когда слышит задушеный смешок, как будто кто-то пытается не засмеяться в голос, тут же возвращаясь к лицу парня.— Не надоело еще? Всё в игрушки играешь, малыш Чонгуки, ты бы еще погремушки притащил на занятия. 

Чимин видит как краснеют шея и уши пуффендуйца, от злости, отстранённо думает он. 

Слизеринец не любит конфликтовать, но этот парень ему прохода не дает с третьего курса. Не то, чтобы он задирал или унижал Пака, просто Чонгук все время делал что-то такое, что понять трудно, что-то не логичное. Когда в первый подобный случай, он с разбегу влетел в него в классе, опрокидывая котелок с зельем со стола и пачкая часть чиминовых вещей. Он подумал тогда, что парень просто неуклюжий и его можно простить, тем более он быстро извинился и предложил помощь. Но это стало происходить и дальше. Не часто, может раз в месяц, а то и реже, но Чонгук вечно оказывался в каких-то неловких ситуациях, утягивая в них и Чимина.

Слизеринец не хочет так думать, но похоже, что его выбрали как предмет насмешек, кто бы мог подумать, студенты Пуффендуя. Похоже на одну большую шутку. Как еще объяснить пристальное внимание Чонгука и его вечные необъяснимые действия: бесчисленное количество раз, когда на него что-то проливал, запинался об его вещи, врезался в местах где могли бы пройти за раз несколько курсов полным составом. 

Или вот как сейчас, когда напугал его в пустом коридоре, где только и были его друзья, которые, к слову, смотрят скорее на своего друга и весело переговариваются, чем обращают внимание на Чимина. Он встречается взглядом с одним из компании и не видит ни капли злой насмешки, его глаза лучатся теплотой и таким весельем, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ. Но все равно это немного унизительно и Чимин смущён, тем, что ребята видели его в таком свете, когда он чуть ли не вскрикнул от обычной детской хлопушки. Поэтому сразу начинает нападать. 

Слизеринец разворачивается на пятках, спешно подхватывает книгу с пола и спешит убраться из этого места. 

Он слышит как кто-то взрывается хохотом, чуть ли не рыдая от смеха. Чимин лишь ускоряет шаг, думая что все-таки это была очередная злая шутка.

***

Вообще вся эта ситуация не сильно задевает Чимина, он и не думал никогда отомстить или ответить тем же. Чонгук не переходит границ и никогда не задевал его словами. Так что, слизеринец думает, что не стоит отвечать на детские выходки парня, это не в его интересах.

Чимин размышляет о том, что полгода до выпуска можно потерпеть надоедливого пуффендуйца. 

Он парит над полем для квиддича, пока его ребята разминаются на земле. Скоро кубок школы и времени остаётся все меньше, тренировки отнимают все больше сил. Чимин приходит на поле раньше команды и уходит позже всех, он много думает о стратегии и о том как использовать лучшие стороны своих игроков. Его команда уважает, Чимин не только отменный игрок, но и превосходный лидер. И хотя его стремление превзойти самого себя вызывает трепет уважения, они все беспокоятся, как бы Пак таким усердием не загнал себя.

Тренировка проходит своим чередом, Чимин и два других охотника пасуют друг другу квоффл, перекидываясь фразами на лету, капитан заливисто смеется на очередную реплику одного из игроков, когда замечает, что к полю кто-то приближается. Чимин тут же перестаёт смеяться, пытаясь разглядеть кто это.  
Он снижается, опускаясь на землю и спешит на встречу ученику в форме Когтеврана, а когда понимает кто это, то прибавляет шаг, почти срываясь на бег.

—Тэхен! — он широко улыбается, пока приближается к другу, на лице которого отражается ответная улыбка. Тэхен машет ему рукой так сильно, что кажется сейчас порвётся рукав тёплой мантии.

Когда они подходят ближе, их руки ударяются друг об друга с громким хлопком в приветственном рукопожатии.

—Тебя не было видно несколько дней,— продолжает Чимин, после короткой паузы. Он оборачивается на шум от игроков, который почти сразу стихает, но Чимин продолжает наблюдать и говорить,— был с семьёй? 

—Да, отцу понадобилась помощь, а я, как ты знаешь, уже одной ногой в его конторе,— Ким так же задирает голову, прослеживая траектории мячей,— Я ничего не пропустил?  
Чимин переводит на него глаза с немым вопросом, который он озвучивает:

—Что можно пропустить за пару дней отсутствия?

—Это же Хогвартс,— Тэхен хмыкает, тоже отрываясь от неба, и смотрит на Чимина в ответ, вот только глаза у него теперь серьезные, кажется даже небо, что отражается в них, застилает свинцовыми тучами.— Я подслушал разговоры среди наших,— видно как парень напрягается,— они хотят использовать какой-то грязный прием, чтобы ослабить Слизерин, я не знаю на поле или вне игры, но просто будь осторожен, у нас на Когтевране одни умники и умницы, мало ли что они придумают. 

Чимин кивает, в том году их команда показала отменные результаты, они вырвали победу у синего факультета буквально из рук. Он чувствует, что они готовы не хуже в этом году, можно сказать даже больше, они все в отличной форме. И Слизерин снова настроен взять кубок.

Не удивительно, что среди учеников ходят такие разговоры, но в большинстве своем это ими и остается, думает Чимин. Тем более, если что-то случится на кануне игры или непосредственно на ней, то все поймут кто играет не чисто.  
Слизеринец снова переводит взгляд на небо, с которого начинает накрывать дождь.

—Не беспокойся, Тэ, это всего лишь школьные соревнования, кому нужно портить себе жизнь ради такого пустяка.

Он улыбается другу и видит, как тучи в глазах Тэхена редеют.

***

Чимин совершенно не беспокоится по поводу сказанного другом, тем более игра с Когтевраном еще не скоро, перед ней стоит матч с Пуффендуем, так что парень спокойно забывает разговор. 

Когда придет время, он во всем разберётся.

Он сидит за столом своего факультета, неспешно ужиная и разговаривая с Юнги. Пак в очередной раз хихикает с комментария друга так, что чуть сок носом не идет. Мин ворчит и просит быть осторожнее, смотря на младшего с весельем в глазах. Он хлопает Чимина по спине, пока тот то ли откашливается, то ли продолжает смеяться.

Но тут он перестаёт двигать рукой, замирая в том положении, когда она за спиной Пака. Чимин смотрит на друга и замечает, что из его взгляда пропало веселье. Тот смотрит на дальний край зала и парень кажется знает куда. Он прослеживает за взглядом старшего и натыкается на лицо Чонгука.

Чимину опять плохо видно, но он замечает брови, которые сошлись на переносице у пуффендуйца. Он что злится. Воображение рисует ему недовольные лицо, и взгляд полный ненависти, и Чимина пробивают мурашки. 

Он оборачивается к Юнги, который уже ест свой ужин как ни в чём не бывало, Пак даже не заметил когда тот убрал руку.

—Мне кажется или Чон хочет кинуть в меня непростительное?— он шутит, смотря на друга, но ему и правда хочется знать заметил ли тот.

Юнги перестаёт жевать и на его лице застывает забавное выражение, он смотрит на Чимина, а потом косится в сторону чужого стола, и обратно на мага рядом с собой. В миг что-то щёлкает в его голове и он издаёт странный звук, скорее всего смешок. Он доедает что не успел прожевать и снова смотрит на Пака.

—Тебе следует носить очки и за пределами своей комнаты,— он снова смотрит на противоположный конец зала и подмигивает, о боги, Чимин понимает, что Чонгуку. Юнги снова смотрит на парня, у которого веселье плещется во взгляде,— если ты не понимаешь как он на тебя смотрит.

Чимин не видит подтекста в словах друга и думает, что тот снова хвастается своим зрением, которое, не иначе, появилось в результате какого-то волшебства. Он шлепает Мина по плечу и тянется к десерту.

***

—Ты это специально!

Все студенты, спешащие до этого по своим делам, приостанавливаются, заинтересованно оборачиваясь на шум.

В одном из широких переходов школы стоит капитан слизеринской команды по квиддичу и тяжело дышит, сжимая и нажимая кулаки, его чёрные волосы в небольшом беспорядке, глаза разве что молнии не мечут. Одежда немного в пыли и примята так, если бы парень катался по полу в этом самом коридоре. От привычно собранного вида одного из лучших из выпускников этого года не осталось ни следа. Рваным движением он достает свою палочку и приводит одежду в нормальный вид, в каждом движении проскальзывает раздражение.  
Чимин заканчивает и понимает, что немного успокоился и что на самом деле ситуация пустяковая, просто он на нервах последние дни и не стоило срываться на парне.

Он мог не заметить, как слизеринец затормозил на оклик или его могли толкнуть в толпе. В конце концов, он мог запутаться в ногах и его вины в том, что Чимин упал и приложился рукой, нет.  
Он снова смотрит на Чонгука, который выглядит неловко и смотрит на него, как будто не знает что ему следует сказать и сделать в данный момент. Он выглядит неуверенно и нервно. Постоянно отводит взгляд. Чимин хмурится. На его факультете юлить и скрывать что-то от посторонних обычное дело, но пуффендуец, видимо к такому не привык, и стоит перед Паком как открытая книга. Слизеринца это поведение наводит на мысль, что Чон что-то задумал. Он пытается заглушить это чувство, но сначала все эти выходки Чонгука, которые стали происходить все чаще, а теперь еще и этот разговор, который и на разговор то не похож. Может пуффендуец решил перейти к более масштабным шуткам. Чимин сглатывает. Он не хочет этого, не хочет поддаваться мыслям, что Чонгук все это поворачивает вот с таким невинным выражением лица, которое Пака лишает желания спорить и ругаться, Чимин всегда успокаивает себя просто смотря в его лицо. И навязчивая мысль, что стоит слизеринцу отвернуться, то Чонгук усмехается своим шалостям и тому, что все ему сходит с рук, Чимин боится, что все это время выглядел глупо и служил неплохой потехой для пуффендуйца. Хотя звучит и правду смешно, думает Пак, над ним слизеринцем все эти годы издевался пуффендуец. 

Чонгук прокашливается, и Чимин понимает, что все это время смотрел на его галстук. Он поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с ответным, который тут же перемещается куда-то Паку за плечо.

—Я хотел,— Чонгук шумно вдыхает носом и снова смотрит в глаза слизеринцу,— я хотел извиниться.

Чимин смотрит на него и не может понять что происходит. Такое случается, кажется, впервые с курса пятого. Чон говорил ему так много за раз очень давно. 

—Эм, конечно,— у парня все еще ступор, он смотрит на Чонгука во все глаза, ловя его эмоции,— но за что?

На него в ответ смотрят очень внимательно, и Чимин впервые за долгое время может хорошо рассмотреть пуффендуйца. Между ними меньше метра, и парень отмечает одну деталь, которую не мог бы заметить с расстояния. Он удивлённо охает и смотрит на макушку Чонгука.

Слова вырываются раньше, чем он понимает их смысл и может это остановить.

—Ты выше меня.

Чон смотрит на него и не смело улыбается, он подходит на пол шага ближе и делает вид, что размышляет, приложив руку к подбородку.

—Разве что на пару сантиметров,— и улыбается уже более открыто. Они стоят так еще пол минуты в тишине, и Чимину кажется все это очень неловким, он хотел бы оказаться в своей спальне, чем стоять напротив такого Чонгука. Тот, наверное, сам замечает, что пауза затянулась и снова превращается в комок нервов, начиная шарить по внутренним карманам мантии. Пак недоумевает все больше и больше.

—Я пришел извиниться за тот случай с хлопушкой,— он все еще шарит по карманам, не смотря на слизеринца,— мы хотели посмотреть, как они работают перед тем, как протащить их на трибуны. Я не думал что кто-то будет проходить по дальним переходам.— он приостанавливается формулируя нужные слова, начиная искать что-то уже в сумке,— Мы стояли в нише и я не заметил, что кто-то идет мимо. Из-за колонн, наверное. Или просто не заметил.

Он продолжает бубнить себе под нос уже неразборчиво, а Чимин смотрит не отрываясь. Его перерыв перед занятиями скоро закончится, но он продолжает стоять и не торопит пуффендуйца. Тот издаёт радостный возглас, вынимая какой-то свёрток с самого дна. Чонгук смотрит воодушевленно и протягивает Чимину находку.

—Прими, пожалуйста, как извинение, мне правда жаль что так получилось и я не извинился еще тогда.

Он говорит все на одном дыхании, слова звонко отскакивают от стен помещения. Как будто репетировал, но Чимин гонит эти мысли прочь, тепло улыбаясь парню и принимая подарок из его рук.  
Чонгук тут же одергивает руку и машет на прощание, говорит что-то про скорую встречу и улыбается так, что его глаза снова искрятся, и дело тут не в освещении.

Чимин провожает парня взглядом и смотрит на подарок.

Улыбка снова появляется на лице, когда он видит простой темный шоколад. Какая удача, думает Чимин, что Чон угадал его предпочтения.

***

Чимин ходит в приподнятом настроении весь день, на ужин он спускается, напевая лёгкую мелодию себе под нос, пружинистым шагом заходит в зал и направляется за стол Слизерина, улыбаясь и здороваясь со знакомыми.

Юнги приподнимает бровь и спрашивает чем вызвано такое состояние Чимина. Пак же пожимает плечами и накладывает себе в тарелку побольше жареного мяса. Когда он отпивает сладкий сок из своего стакана Юнги привлекает его внимание.

—Смотри,— он кивает в сторону другого факультета,— не помню, чтобы Чон был так близок со старостой Когтеврана, чтобы садиться за их стол во время ужина.

Чимин смотрит в ту сторону с удивлением. Стол Когтеврана стоит намного ближе пуффендуского, но рассмотреть что-либо он не может, потому что Чонгук сидит к нему спиной, в пол оборота к Намджуну. Он что-то воодушевлено рассказывает когтевранцу, жестикулируя и дергая того за рукав.   
Чимин и правда не припомнит, чтобы эти двое были настолько близки, он видел их пару раз в библиотеке, иногда в общей гостиной. Ничего необычного в дружбе между факультетами. Но Юнги прав, это странно, что Чонгук сидит за чужим столом, тем более, что завтра у них игра. Чон должен сидеть за желтым столом, со своей командой.

Неприятное чувство поселяется внутри слизеринца, как будто он что-то упускает. Чимин сверлит счастливого Чонгука задумчивым взглядом еще немного и отворачивается. 

Он берет свой сок, залпом допивая его. От лишних мыслей во рту появляется горьковатый вкус, он перекатывает его на языке, вдруг думая, что это странно, но вкус и правда отдаёт горечью, Чимин смотрит на кубок в своей руке, пытаясь понять что его беспокоит, но слышит радостный голос Чонгука, отвлекаясь от мысли и она ускользает. 

Он встаёт из-за стола, стараясь не обращать внимания на тревожное чувство внутри, которое не покидает его до самого сна.

***

Просыпается Чимин от чего-то с трудом. Он разлепляет глаза и чувствует лёгкую слабость, на которую не обращает внимания, списывая все на остатки сна.  
Слизеринец садится на кровати и цепляется взглядом за обёртку от шоколада, он вчера пришел в расстроенных не понятно от чего чувствах и съел сладость за раз. Почему-то легче не стало.

Чимин разминает затекшую ото сна шею и со вздохом поднимается с кровати, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок. Сегодня у них долгожданный матч, но он совсем не чувствует настроя на игру, только усталость и странную сонливость. Парень растирает лицо с холодной водой, стараясь согнать эти ощущения. Он часто переутомляется, и ему знакомы эти симптомы, но они никогда так резко не появлялись. Накапливаясь, они обычно росли как снежный ком, но Чимин не помнит, чтобы вчера он был настолько вымотан, что сейчас чувствует себя вот так. Он был немного расстроен и грустил непонятно почему, но полон сил перед игрой, и даже спать лег раньше.

Слизеринец еще раз вздыхает и даже это, кажется, отнимает силы.   
Вернувшись в комнату он смотрит на ясное небо за окном, и списывает свое состояние на перемену погоды и надеется, что после завтрака ему станет лучше.

Лучше не становится.

Чимин садится за стол и смотрит на еду, но аппетита нет, а от запаха свежей выпечки его начинает мутить. Стараясь не думать о том, что это принимает серьёзный оборот, он ковыряет свою кашу ложкой и совершенно не чувствует вкуса. Он съел совсем немного, но если продолжит, понимает парень, то его стошнит прямо здесь.

Чимин подпирает тяжёлую голову рукой и старается понять что с ним происходит, потому что чем дальше, тем хуже он себя чувствует. Такая слабость бывает когда простудишься, но горло его не болит, и температуры нет, он чувствует себя хорошо, кроме того, что все его силы испарились за одно утро. 

Чимин растирает лоб ладонью, и прикрывает глаза, чтобы в них не мельтешили все эти цвета.  
В себя он приходит, когда чувствует тычок под ребра, резко подскакивает на месте и старается сфокусировать взгляд. Он видит Юнги, который что-то ему говорит, но слов не слышно почти. Слизеринец встряхивает голову и промаргивается, после чего снова смотрит на друга.

Мин выглядит обеспокоенным, хмурясь и заглядывая ему в лицо.

—Ты не мог бы,— собирает себя Чимин, стараясь контролировать тон голоса,— не мог бы повторить.

—Что с тобой?— он наконец-то слышит слова и голос друга и концентрирует все внимание только на нем,— Ты выглядишь неважно.

—Я плохо спал,— врёт Чимин, он не может сказать, что ему плохо по непонятным причинам, он не хочет чтобы за него переживали,— Волнение перед игрой, все дела.

Пак отсмеивается и встаёт из-за стола, замирая на секунду, потому что все цвета и звуки резко пропадают, а конечности, кажется, становятся ватными, он почти не чувствует ничего, кроме тяжёлых ударов сердца. Но через несколько секунд все проходит, остаётся только ощущение холода на затылке и слабость в ногах.   
Чимину это не нравится, но он смотрит на Юнги, который внимательно за ним следит. Он улыбается другу, хлопая того по плечу, и ничего не говоря, уходит из зала.

***

Чимин не большой фанат спорта и то, что он занимается квиддичем обосновано скорее просто стремлением хорошо проводить время, а его пост капитана желанием прыгнуть выше головы, постоянно совершенствуясь. Он сам не заметил, когда стал так хорошо играть, что его выбрали единогласно.   
Но это все еще просто хобби для свободного от учебы времени.  
Поэтому он думает отказаться от участия в сегодняшней игре и пойти в больничное крыло, уж мадам Помфри точно поможет ему.

Но как только он видит команду слизерина, которая всем составом сидит на ступеньках в холле и видимо ждёт только его, он понимает, что не сможет. Ребята что-то обсуждают в пол голоса, они выглядят сосредоточенно и серьезно настроены. Чимин не может просто взять и бросить свою команду, он же капитан. Есть игроки в запасе, которые могли бы его заменить, но он кажется и забыл совсем, что ведет за собой команду, он их лидер и незаменимой звено, и если сейчас Чимин бросит их, неизвестно как это отразится на игре. Они могут упасть духом, растеряться.

Все это проносится у слизеринца в голове, пока он наблюдает за ребятами, это глупо думает он, но подвести их Чимин не может. Он собирается с силами и выходит из тени арки, которая его скрывала. 

На его лице лёгкая улыбка, идет он уверенно, так что, когда его замечает девочка загонщица и приветственно машет ему рукой, обращая на Чимина внимание игроков, никто не замечает ничего необычного.

***

Из места, где все игроки готовятся и проверяют амуниции, хорошо слышно шум на трибунах. Чимин сосредотачивается на этом, когда

Слизерин строится, чтобы выйти на поле. Он стоит ровно, сжимая метлу в руке, хотя пальцы подрагивают так, как будто он пролетал на ней несколько часов.   
Это было ужасное решение, в панике думает Пак, когда выходит на свободное пространство, и его слепит солнце.

Трибуны взрываются пуще прежнего, когда видят две команды, которые приветствуют друг друга перед началом матча. Все это проходит мимо Чимина.   
Он встаёт на метлу, смотря на свои бледные руки, которые сжимают дрефко.  
Пак внимательно слушает голос тренера, который кратко инструктирует игроков, как и всегда перед игрой. Когда речь его подходит к концу, Чимин поднимает взгляд и ловит ответный от Чонгука.

Ловец так же замер в ожидании, смотрит внимательно и хмурит свои брови. Взгляд его прямой и очень внимательный. Чего он такой серьёзный, сглатывает Чимин, и выгибает бровь в ответ. Чон лишь хмурится сильнее прежнего, но взгляд не отводит, и даже, кажется, хочет что-то сказать или тренеру, или самому слизеринцу, когда звучит сигнал к началу игры.

Обе команды тут же срываются с места, а Чимин теряет из виду Чонгука, который сразу же отделяется от основной массы игроков, как и ловец Слизерина.

Пак проносится мимо пуффендуйца, стараясь обойти защиту колец, но чувствует что шанс не большой и решает отдать пас.

—Сегодняшняя игра Слизерина отличается от того, что мы ожидали увидеть.— проносится над ареной голос комментатора, спустя пол часа игры,— Хоть они и ведут счет, но отрыв небольшой. Если Пак Чимин, капитан Слизерина, и дальше будет прохлаждаться, то и этот отрыв будет отыгран.— перед следующей репликой комментатор, кажется, из Когтеврана, хмыкает.— Сегодня явно не змеиный день.

Чимин сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, увиливая от бланджера и еле удерживаясь на метле. Кажется, его пробивает холодный пот, который застывает на лбу от ветра на скорости. Он жмется ближе к метле, потому что боится, что руки его не удержат и разожмутся. Комментатор прав, большинство попыток Чимина забить проваливаются, и он чаще отдаёт пас для этого сокоманднику.

Это нельзя не заметить, поэтому все понимают, что что-то не так.

Кто-то нарушает правило, но слизеринец уже не отображает кто, кажется назначают штрафной удар.

Чимин отлетает на некоторое расстояние, и его ведет. Голова кружится, а руки дрожат, дыхание частое и сердце стучит в ушах. Звуки теряются за шумом собственной крови, а картинка сужается до кончика метлы. Он чувствует солнце на своем затылке, от которого разносится озноб по телу. Кажется удар пробит, игроки пришли в действие, а Чимин так и висит над полем. Ему ужасно плохо, он не может двинуться с места и прижимается лбом к метле, чувствуя как пот стекает по холодной коже.

—...завис на одном месте, если это какой-то трюк, то он не приносит результата,— сквозь вату в ушах слышит слизеринец,— Слизерин, кажется, заметил затруднения своего капитана, и они в таком же замешательстве, судя по пропущенному квоффлу, который сравнивает счет. Возможно, стоит ост..—звук снова пропадает и Чимин понимает, что если сейчас же не оторваться от разглядывания травы на поле под собой, то он просто отключится.

Но его приводит в чувство нечто другое. В сознание врываются громкие крики, кажется, его зовут по имени, кто-то просто кричит. Чимин приподнимает корпус, собирая силы, для того, чтобы понять что произошло.

Он не успевает закончить действие, когда ему в бок прилетает удар чудовищной силы. По крайней мере, кажется, он слышал треск, а его руки не выдерживают рывка и отпускают таки метлу, его буквально сносит бланджером.

Чимин на секунду видит, как все тут же устремляются к нему, а в голове звенит мысль, что он идиот и это была отвратительная идея.

Он тормозит о чьё-то смягчающие заклинание, но все равно больно ударяется, распластавшись на зелёной траве.

Чимин смотрит на слишком яркое голубое небо, и думает, что сейчас он уж точно слышал как что-то хрустнуло.  
Кажется, он видит несколько обеспокоенных лиц, и одни огромные блестящие глаза, но голова начинает кружиться даже в таком положении, его затягивает в этот водоворот, и Чимин, наконец, теряет сознание.

***

Чимин просыпается медленно, он чувствует мягкую подушку и тёплое одеяло, где-то близко слышны разговоры, сразу несколько, но он еще не достаточно проснулся, чтобы разобрать. Слизеринец хочет перевернуться на бок, чтобы закутаться сильнее и продолжить дремать, но от неосторожного движения левый бок начинает слабо болеть, и этого достаточно, чтобы парень с шумом втянулся воздух и открыл глаза.

Разговоры сразу стихают, и Чимин в тишине начинает осматриваться, понимая, что всё-таки попал в больничное крыло. Он видит мадам Помфри и своего декана, которые стоят в отдалении и, пока что, не заметили его пробуждения, они о чем-то спорят, но с места Пака не слышно о чем именно. Он переводит взгляд в другую сторону и вздрагивает от неожиданности, растерянно моргая.

Рядом с его койкой стоит Чонгук и тот самый парень с тёплой улыбкой, тут же он видит Тэхена и Юнги. Они все смотрят на него выжидающе и с беспокойством. Но Чимин возвращается к парочке пуффендуйцев, если присутствие двух последних понятно, то наличие Чонгука и его друга в палате странно.

Слизеринец не знает какой вопрос задать первым: что произошло или что ты тут делаешь.  
Чонгук решает его дилемму подавая голос первым.

—Как ты себя чувствуешь?— он смотрит на Чимина с таким явным беспокойством, что становится не по себе, и он начинает ерзать на месте, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы принять сидячей положение. Чон тут же подходит к нему и помогает переместить подушку так, чтобы слизеринец мог опереться о жёсткое изголовье.

—Удобно?— Чимин кивает, смотря на него во все глаза,— Хорошо.

Он выпрямляется но не отходит, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки от парня, готовый помочь, если это снова потребуется.

Пак от этого чувствует себя еще страннее, особенно когда замечает, что остальные парни взирают на это молча. Вообще говорит только Чонгук, понимает он, и спешит задать свой вопрос, который не заставит его смутиться еще сильнее.

—Так что произошло,— голос у него немного хрипит, и Чимин прокашливается.

Лица парней становятся испуганными, они преглядываются и слизеринец спешит их заверить, что память он не терял и помнит, что ему было плохо с самого утра, но он решил выйти на поле, помнит бланджер, а что дальше нет.  
Юнги слушает его, прищурив глаза, а потом подходит к изголовью с другой стороны от Чонгука и даёт Чимину подзатыльник, на что младший громко ойкает и смотрит на друга с непониманием.

Мин поджимает губы и смотрит с обидой.

—Я же видел что что-то не так, я же спросил, а ты сказал, что все хорошо, хотя с самого начала знал.

Слова друга звучат справедливо, и Чимин чувствует, как краска стыда растекается по его лицу, он опускает голову разглядывая свои руки, замечая тугую перевязку на правой, и не знает что сказать в оправдание.

Он слышит звук шагов и снова поднимает голову, видя мадам Помфри, которая спешит в их сторону, заметив что ее пациент очнулся.  
Она с ходу начинает отчитывать его за безолаберное отношение к своему здоровью. Чимин снова краснеет.

—Это же подумать только, сесть на метлу под действием ослабляющего зелья,— она причитает о чем-то еще, но слизеринец не слушает, пытаясь понять о каком таком зелье идет речь.

—Извините, но что за зелье, я не понимаю.

—Ослабляющее зелье,—как маленькому ребенку начинает объяснять медсестра,— понижает давление, ослабляет тонус в мышцах и напускает сонливость. Рекомендуется после сильной нагрузки или волнений, как успокоительное средство, но никак не для того, чтобы выскочить на метлу и носиться под солнцем.

Чимин смотрит на нее широко раскрыв глаза, он точно не пил такого зелья, так что это полный абсурд. Не может быть такого, но слова целительницы звучат резонно, и он не знает что сказать.  
Чимин слышит свой собственный голос, который звучит слегка шокированно:

—Но я не пил никакого зелья.

Тишина, которая возникает после его слов, давит на плечи и оглушает.

Мадам Помфри молчит несколько секунд, а потом разозленым ураганом направляется в сторону декана, который продолжает тихо стоять в отдалении. Она начинает говорить ему о том, что это возмутительно и необходимо выяснить, кто мог так опасно пошутить, но Чимин ее уже не слушает.

Он поворачивается к ребятам и улыбается, спрашивая что произошло после того как он свалился с метлы и как сильно он пострадал. Ему говорят о трещинах в ребрах и переломе руки.

—Тебя так сильно отбило бланджером, просто жуть,— продолжает Тэхен,— когда ты полетел вниз, все бросились за тобой, но со стороны понятно было, что не успеют,— Ким делает какие-то жесты руками, показывая траектории полётов и сопровождая все это звуковыми эффектами,— и тогда,— он хитро улыбается, а пуффендуец, который все стоит рядом с его кроватью, тут же шикает на него в ответ,— наш Чонгуки, сообразил достать палочку и смягчить тебе падение.

Чимин смотрит на него, и улыбается краснеющему парню.

—Спасибо.— он продолжает улыбаться, но Чонгук смотрит на него в ответ сначала серьезно, а потом слизеринец видит как в его взгляде появляется вина, и тот смотрит на него побитым щенком.  
Чимин не понимает с чем это связано и в душе закрадывается неприятное предчувствие, оно только крепнет когда со стороны пуффендуйца слышно тихое "на самом деле это я виноват".

Пак замирает, а сердце его наоборот начинает биться быстрее. Чимин перебирает в памяти моменты вчерашнего дня и понимание щёлкает у него в голове.

Он отчётливо видит Чонгука за столом у Когтеврана, а на фоне этой картинки звучат слова Тэхена о том, что его факультет что-то придумал, чтобы вывести Слизерин из игры.

За что Чон извиняется, за что виноват. Кто-то подмешал слизеринцу зелье, это можно было сделать за ужином в зале. Или если бы кто-то преподнес Чимину презент за день до игры, добавив в него зелье. В таком случае, никто бы и не подумал на синий факультет, действительно умники и умницы.

Пак не кстати вспоминает свои мысли о том, что Чонгук над ним смеется за спиной не первый год.  
Вот уж действительно, ему не место на Пуффендуе, с горечью думает Чимин, настоящая змея.

Слизеринцу становится очень паршиво, на душе скребут кошки, он смотрит на Чонгука так, что тот чуть ли не плачет.

—Так это ты,— голос его звучит тихо но твёрдо,— ты подмешал зелье в шоколад, который позже сунул мне как извинение,— Чимин хмыкает, замечая как из виноватого взгляд Чона превращается в удивлённый, он открывает рот и издает непонятный звук, смотря то на Чимина, то на остальных попеременно. 

Чего он так удивлён, думает Пак, на преступника Чонгук действительно не похож, лицо у него чистое недоумение, он не может слов подобрать, открывая и закрывая рот. Чимин цепляется за это, в надежде, что его догадка неверна.

—Я бы никогда,— наконец-то выдает Чонгук, смотрит теперь уверенно,— Даже думать не смей, чтобы я такое сделал. Кто угодно, но я никогда не причиню тебе вреда.

Второй пуффендуец присвистывает и улыбается, смотря на друга. Чимин тоже смотрит и не может не признать, что выглядит тот уверенно и его слова распологают к доверию. Но все же задаёт волнующий вопрос.

—В чем ты тогда виноват?— он правда не понимает слов парня.

Чонгук сразу весь тушуется и отводит взгляд, явно смущаясь откровенных разговоров при всех. Он смотрит на своего друга, который сразу понимает что от него хотят и громко говорит о том, что Чимини устал и ему следует отдохнуть, а их в палате целая толпа. Разворачивается и уходит. Чимин смотрит ему в след и хочет окликнуть, что ничего он не устал и ему нравится компания, когда Тэхен начинает быстрым шагом обходить его койку, а дойдя до Юнги, берет его под локоть и смотрит на Чимина с улыбкой в глазах.

—Поправляйся, а у нас с Юнги тоже есть одно дело,— кажется, Мин совершенно без понятия о каком деле идет речь, но даёт увести себя под ручку. Он несколько раз оглядывается на Чимина, пока Тэ что-то весело щебечет ему об обеде.

Пак сидит, пытаясь понять что произошло за последние несколько минут, когда его внимание привлекает голос Чонгука.

—Я виноват,— он смотрит смущённо,— потому что видел, что тебе нехорошо и что-то не так, но ничего не сказал. А еще я замешкал, мог тебя подхватить, тогда у тебя была бы цела рука. Прости.

Чонгук выглядит предельно несчастным, смотрит в пол и готов к тому, что Чимин сейчас обрушит на него потолок. И вздрагивает, когда слышит лёгкий смех, слизеринец смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой и качает головой.

У Чимина с души падает огромный камень, он смотрит на Чонгука и думает, какой он все-таки глупый, но милый. Пак хлопает по свободному месту на своей кровати, приглашая пуффендуйца сесть.

Тот мигом оказывается подле и выжидающе смотрит, на что парень снова улыбается.

—Мне интересно кое-что еще,— он хитро смотрит на Чонгука, который ловит каждое его слово не отрываясь,—Почему ты преследуешь меня последние года четыре, м?

Чонгук зависает на вопросе, а когда понимает о чем речь, заливается краской гуще, чем когда-либо. Он нервно бегает глазами, не смотря на Чимина. А потом набирает побольше воздуха и на одном дыхании выдаёт то, что слизеринец никак не ожидал, хотя и немного надеялся на такой ответ. 

—Ты мне нравишься, как парень, ты классный, ну, я имею в виду красивый, добрый, и улыбаешься все время так,— Чонгук вздыхает подбирая слова и, видимо, выдает все, что приходит ему в голову или все, что он давно хотел сказать,— Я иногда смотрю на нее и не верю, что человек так улыбаться может, невероятная. Ты весь невероятный. Я могу продолжать бесконечно, заткни меня, пожалуйста, пока я не начал говорить о том, что когда ты ходишь, твои воло-

Чимин весь горит от смущения, пока одной рукой закрывает Чонгуку губы, чтобы тот не сказал еще более смущающих вещей. Его вторая рука пытается скрыть улыбку на собственном лице, но безуспешно. Сердце бешено стучит, а в животе щекочет от волнения. Пуффендуец сидит перед ним сверкая своими широко раскрытыми глазами и выглядит невозможно красивым.

—Я тебе нравлюсь?— Чон кивает, потому что рот его все еще удерживает рука Чимина,— Давно?

Чонгук мычит и энергично трясётся головой, на что Пак смеется и убирает руку, его переполняет такая лёгкость, что кажется он сейчас взлетит и без метлы. Пуффендуец продвигается чуть ближе, опираясь рукой совсем рядом с парнем.

—С момента как увидел тебя в поезде,— смело выдыхает он, почувствовав небывалую смелость,— Тогда, конечно, хотелось просто подружиться, но из года в год, чем дольше я смотрел, тем сильнее понимал, что хочу чего-то большего. 

Чимин слушает и поверить не может, что это все происходит на самом деле. Чонгук такой хорошенький с румянцем на щеках. Парень улыбается своей мысли, наблюдая за младшим и слушая его в пол уха. Тот рассказывает, как пытался подойти множество раз, чтобы просто поговорить, сблизиться, но каждый раз что-то шло не так, и в итоге он позорился. У пуффендуйца такой сокрушённый тон на последних словах, что Чимин всё-таки не выдерживает и легко хихикает, привлекая внимание парня к себе.

—Я думал, что ты издеваешься надо мной,— Чонгук вскидывается с таким возмущением видом, что парень спешит его успокоить. Он кладёт свою ладонь поверх чонгуковой, на которую он опирается, и начинает поглаживать.

Чон замирает от этого движения и смотрит на их руки. Он все еще красный, а глаза у него блестят.

Когда он снова смотрит на Чимина, тот не может оторваться.

Чонгук продолжает смотреть на него выжидающе и во взгляде появляется неуверенность. Слизеринец понимает, что так и не сказал ничего в ответ на признание младшего и спешит это исправить.

Чимин сжимает его руку в своей и привстает, смещаясь ближе так, что теперь сидит опираясь о колени, совсем близко к парню.

Он выдыхает нервно, и смотрит пуффендуйцу в лицо, стараясь поймать каждую смену эмоций на чужом лице. Спустя пару секунд он быстро клюёт Чонгука в губы невинным поцелуем, отстраняясь.

Оба парня заливаются краской и Чимин начинает тараторить.

—Я, эм,— он не знает что сказать,— мне тоже, нравится думать о тебе в таком плане. Я никогда не задумывался об этом раньше, но мне нравится.— он облизывает губы, смотря на Чонгука во все глаза,— Кажется, ты мне тоже нравишься.

Пуффендуец, смотрит на него с таким облегчением, а потом тянется к чиминовой щеке, нежно поглаживая скулу. Он смотрит и не может насмотреться. Чимин сидит с красными щеками, его волосы растрепаны в полном беспорядке, дыхание частое, а губы приоткрыты, глаза его так же блестят, как и у Чонгука.

На этот раз Чон первый тянется за поцелуем, все так же невинно прижимаясь к чужим губам, трепетно закрыв глаза. 

Чимин отвечает на это улыбкой, которую тут же сцеловывают с его губ.


	2. Chapter 2

Чонгук хороший мальчик, поэтому он смотрит на маму, которая взяла выходной с работы, чтобы проводить его на поезд до Хогвартса. Он хороший, поэтому не будет плакать и распускать сопли, а покажет что все в порядке и ему нисколечки не страшно уезжать так далеко и так надолго. Мама не должна расстраиваться из-за него.

Поэтому Чонгук улыбается ей, когда она приобнимает его за плечи и целует волосы.  
Уже сидя в купе, он понимает, что очень не скоро увидит ее, что он окажется на новом месте, где будет куча незнакомых ему людей. Мальчик начинает теребить краешек рукава, разглядывая выпавшую из строчки ниточку. Горло начинает сковывать неприятное чувство тревоги.

От мыслей его отвлекает резкий звук от удара двери в купе. Чонгук выкидывает голову и смотрит на другого ребёнка. Это мальчик, у него чёрные чёрные волосы и милое лицо. Глаза мальчика смотрят на него в ответ, так же разглядывая с ног до головы и возвращаясь к лицу. Чонгук сжимает рукав сильнее и отворачивается к окну.  
Он всегда был слишком застенчивым, чтобы заводить новых друзей, и это одна из причин, почему его сковывает тревожность. Сможет ли он проучиться семь лет в школе, где будет совершенно один.

Чонгук тихонько вздыхает, чтобы попутчик его не услышал, и снова украдкой смотрит на мальчика. Тот уткнулся взглядом в окно и, кажется, витает в своих мыслях. Его глаза то и дело цепляются за стремительно проносящийся пейзаж, кажется он совсем не беспокоится. Чонгуку немного завидно, ведь он уже весь извелся, просто сидя на своем месте. 

Он хочет начать разговор, но слишком стесняется: вдруг его голос пропищит или он скажет непонятно, и мальчик напротив подумает, что он идиот. Вот кажется в сотый раз он проговаривает просебя обычное "привет", решаясь сказать вслух, когда мальчик переводит взгляд от окна прямо на него.  
Слова застревают в горле, и Чонгук отворачивается, проглатывая разочарование, он снова не смог перебороть свою застенчивость.

Настроение окончательно пропадает.

***

Чонгук невообразимо рад, когда шляпа на его голове произносит заветное "Пуффендуй!". Кажется, его сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, и он не понимает, от счастья или от волнения. Наверное пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Мальчик бежит к, теперь уже, своему столу, где его тепло встречают. Все улыбаются ему и Чонгук чувствует такой уют, что ему теперь кажется сущей глупостью его страхи.

Он несмело улыбается всем и тут замечает того самого мальчика. Пак Чимина. Который теперь сидит за столом Слизерина.  
Чонгук думает о том, что жаль, что тот сидит так далеко, пока его не хлопают осторожно по плечу. Он оглядывается и видит мальчика одного с ним возраста, кажется, его только что распределили, но он прослушал.

Тот улыбается ему широко широко и говорит:

—Чон Хосок, кажется, мы с тобой теперь однокурсники.

***

Чонгуку очень нравится в Хогвартсе, у него понемногу появляются друзья, учёба даётся легко и полёты на метле по пустому полю, когда у старших нет тренировок доставляют столько удовольствия, что мальчик смеётся от переизбытка чувств. Он обязательно попробует попасть в команду в следующем году.

Уже переодевшись и отойдя от поля за трибуны, чтобы сократить путь до замка, он замечает как кто-то идет в сторону раздевалки. Чонгук приглядывается и тут же заходит в тень трибун, стараясь слиться с ней. Это Чимин. Тоже пришел полетать видимо. Мальчик вздыхает.  
Идея подружиться, которая засела ему в голову еще в поезде, не покидает его до сих пор. Прошло уже полгода, как он иногда украдкой смотрит на слизеринца и жалеет, что не заговорил тогда. Эта мысль не дает покоя и сидит как заноза.

У него есть друзья, но мальчику очень хочется дружить именно с Чимином. Вот например, полёты на метле, было бы здорово летать вместе и наперегонки. Хосок метел избегает, говорит, что боится высоты и скорости, и вообще, Чонгук, это все небезопасно, лучше я постою на земле.  
Чон снова вздыхает, замечая как Чимин выбегает уже в форме для полётов, тут же седлая метлу и взлетая. Пуффендуец грустно смотрит на человека в небе и разворачивается к школе. 

Кажется, он никогда не сможет заговорить с Чимином.

***

Чонгук сидит в большом зале и слушает щебетание Хосока над ухом, улавливая, что-то про новое видео его любимой группы, но особо не вникая. Ему больше интересен противоположный конец зала.

—...ты обязательно должен посмотреть, Чонгуки, тебе понравится танец, особенно на партии Мунбель...Чонгуки?— кажется, его тыкают тощим пальцем под ребра, и пуффендуец негромко вскрикивает, поворачиваясь к другу, на лице у которого застыло самое недовольное выражение.  
Хосок цыкает и смотрит прямо туда, куда секунды назад смотрел Чонгук.

—Ого, у него новая причёска.

Чонгук кивает и снова смотрит туда, где четверокурсники Слизерина небольшой группкой что-то весело обсуждают. Звонкий смех слышен даже отсюда, и пуффендуец сглатывает. Чимин очень красиво смеётся, а когда он это делает его улыбка, кажется может осветить все комнаты замка, он мило заваливается на рядом сидящего однокурсника, закрывая лицо ладонью. Чонгук вздыхает снова, он хотел бы посмотреть на нее подольше.  
Из задумчивости его вырывает голос друга.

—Чувак, сколько можно, подойди ты к нему уже, он кажется хорошим парнем. Ты,— Хосок начинает задумчиво протирать лоб, а потом щёлкает пальцами указывая на Чона,— ты ведь сохнешь по нему уже как год.

Чонгук шипит и отворачивается, давая понять, что он не настроен обсуждать это прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Он снова смотрит на Чимина, чьи чёрные блестящие волосы аккуратно приподняты надо лбом, локоны то и дело касаются аккуратных бровей, и слизеринец поправляет их рукой, зачесывая назад. Чонгук еле сдерживает себя от очередного вздоха, чтобы не привлекать внимание Хосока.

Он обязательно подойдет и скажет Чимину, что хотел бы с ним дружить, даже если это частично ложь.

***

Чонгук не знает что с ним, но он просто не может. Это глупо, но, кажется, что у него какой-то комплекс из детства именно на то, чтобы подойти к Чимину и заговорить с ним. Пуффендуец уже преодолел свою чрезмерную застенчивость, у него много знакомых, все его любят и не считают странным, но он не может преодолеть свое детское воспоминание, где он так и не заговорил с Чимином. Сейчас это кажется просто глупым. Чонгук уже на пятом курсе, он уже взрослый, он сможет.

Пуффендуец смело направляется в сторону Чимина, он смотрит решительно прямо в его затылок. Вот сейчас он сможет. Он чувствует это. Уверенность переполняет Чонгука через край, кажется, он сейчас способен на все, не смотря на прошлые неудачи, сегодня у него выйдет.  
Взгляд его все еще прикован к Чимину, так что он не замечает, как врезается в какого-то слизеринского первокурсника.

Стараясь обернуть все так, чтобы мальчик не пострадал от падения, Чонгук сам валится на пол, больно ударяясь локтем.  
Он шипит и потирает больное место, сидя на полу, когда же пуффендуец ставит одну руку для опоры рядом со своим бедром, он чувствует помеху. Чонгук смотрит туда и понимает, что это никакая не помеха, а чьи-то блестящие туфли. Он поднимает голову, чтобы извиниться, и тут же замирает. На него широко раскрыв глаза смотрит Чимин. Чонгук прикрывает рот и захлопывпет его, опускает низко голову, чтобы никто не заметил его полыхающие щеки.

—Ты же, Чон...—Чонгук не хочет слышать как Чимин закончит эту фразу, поэтому подрывается с места, все еще опираясь на ногу слизеринца, на что тот шипит и отступает. Пуффендуец все так же опустив голову, выбегает из перехода, чувствуя как его спину прожигает взгляд.

После этого Чонгук не думает, что сможет найти в себе силы вновь подойти к Чимину для разговора.

***

Хосок если честно достал. 

Конечно, здорово иметь друга, с которым можно поделиться таким секретом как влюблённость и который всегда готов выслушать. Но вот конкретно в данный момент, он просто бесит.

—Я не могу, боже, твое лицо, ты как будто бы не лицо своего обожаемого,—Хосок хрюкает, кажется, и заваливается на подушки от смеха,— своего милого, лучшего, самого красивого...

—Затнись господи.

—...Чимини. Ты как будто призрака увидел что с тобой не так, он даже не разозлился, просто был смущённо тем, что его застали врасплох.

—Но,— Чонгук сидит в пижаме на постели друга, они наложили заглушающие чары, чтобы обсудить проблему Чона,— он так посмотрел, —Чонгук вспоминает колючий взгляд Чимина, от которого мороз по коже разошёлся, и его передёргивает,— Он меня ненавидит.

—Тебе просто нужно было извиниться,— Хосок поучительно наставляет на него палец.

—Сказать легко, не ты же вечно вставляешь себя придурком перед объектом своей влюблённости.

Чонгук правда не знает как так выходит, возможно, он проклят вечно позорить себя перед Чимином. Как сегодня, когда он напугал того магловской хлопушкой.  
От мысли, что тот считает Чона странным или вообще ненавидит, внутри все сжимается в комок и глаза начинает щипать. 

Он не плакал очень давно, но если слизеринец скажет ему что терпеть его не может рядом с собой, то Чонгук точно разрыдается

***

Решение находится само собой.

Чонгук заходит в библиотеку, чтобы написать эссе по рунам, и замечает Намджуна, тихо читающего книгу возле самого дальнего стажа. Со старостой Когтеврана он был знаком, точнее его мама была знакома с Кимами, кажется, по работе. Так мальчики не часто, но виделись еще до поступления в Хогвартс.  
Идея спросить совет у когтевранца очень заманчивая, ведь уж он то точно что-нибудь придумает.

Поэтому пуффендуец направляется в сторону самой дальней секции.  
Намджун замечает его и приветливо улыбается, здороваясь. Чонгук садится с ним рядом и достает все, что ему нужно для выполнения домашки, но начинать ее не спешит. Он поворачивается к Когтевранцу и спрашивает прямо в лоб.

—Джун,—он прокашливается, привлекая внимание Кима,—мне нужен твой совет.  
Чонгук замолкает формулируя мысль, а Намджун все так же терпеливо ждёт его реплики.

—Я обидел одного очень важного для меня человека,— Чонгук облизывает губы, а сердце бьётся сильнее. Чимин очень и очень важен для него,— как думаешь, что лучше сделать, чтобы загладить вину?

Когтевранец внимательно разглядывает его лицо, а потом улыбается.

—Не думаю, что Хосоку много нужно, чтобы простить тебя, Чонгук.  
Пуффендуец мотает головой.

—Это не Хосок, это кое-кто особенный,— последнее слово он выделяет интонацией, надеясь, что хвалебные когтевранские мозги сами поймут его туманные намёки. Судя по сначала удивленному а потом и нежному выражению лица Намджуна, он все правильно понял.

—Это зависит от того, что ты сделал ему,— Ким задумчиво чешет щеку,— Если сломал какую-то безделушку то это одно, а если сильно задел чувства, уже совсем другое.  
Чонгук задумывается, он ничего не ломал в этот раз, но и никак не мог оскорбить Чимина. Он скорее напугал его.

—Что-то среднее, я думаю.  
Ким кивает и продолжает говорить.

—Тогда не стоит переусердствовать с извинениями, по мне так простых, но искренних слов и немного сладости будет достаточно.

Чонгук, ловивший до этого каждое слово когтевранца с придыханием, вскакивает с места, пугая этим собеседника. Он стоит и смотрит на столешницу перед собой.

—Чонгук, все хорошо?  
Пуффендуец смотрит на Намджуна так будто он спас его вселенную от краха.

—Большое спасибо, Джун, ты не представляешь как сильно мне помог.

И срывается с места. Ему нужно успеть в Хогсмит до того как на улице начнёт темнеть.

***

Он не то, чтобы знает все о Чимине, но то, что тот любит горький шоколад он уверен. Видел несколько раз с каким удовлетворением тот оплачивает пару плиток в Сладком Королевстве. 

Поэтому Чонгук выбирает, по его мнению, самый лучший шоколад, он не сильно разбирается, потому что не очень любит подобное. Пуффендуец очень надеется, что не прогадал.

Сама встреча проходит как в тумане.

Он, конечно, опять позорится, но добродушное лицо Чимина придаёт ему смелости и Чонгук вручает тому свой подарок, старается что-то объяснить, и, кажется, у него получилось. Чимин смотрит так мягко на него, что щекотка в животе усиливается многократно. Он говорит что-то про следующую встречу, а внутри все ликтует от того, что он смог. Разговор закончился так, что теперь пуффендуец спокойно может поздороваться с Чимином в коридоре и начать разговор.

Чонгук так благодарен Намджуну, что плюхается за их стол во время ужина.

—Джун!— он чуть ли не кричит от переполняющей его радости,— У меня получилось, представляешь. Я даже смог поговорить с ним.

Ким смотрит на него с улыбкой, какая расцветает на лице у гордых старших братьев и сестёр.

—Я знал, что у тебя выйдет. Расскажешь кто он?

Чонгук тут же смущается, отводит взгляд и смотрит на свои пальцы, которые начинают выдёргивать ниточки из рукава. Детская привычка.  
Намджун видит его настроение.

—Если ты пока не готов, скажешь позже.

Чонгук выдыхает и смотрит на приятеля благодарно.

Если у него хватит смелости, то никакие секреты не нужно будет рассказывать. Все и так будут знать.

***

Чонгуку это не нравится. Ему не нравится, как плохо выглядит Чимин за завтраком.  
Он бледный и вялый, кажется, совсем не здесь. Пуффендуец видит со своего места, что что-то не так.  
Он хмурится сильнее, когда слизеринец встаёт со своего места и покачивается, замирая на месте. Как будто у него сильное головокружение. Если ему плохо, то он не должен выходить сегодня на поле.  
Чонгук хотел признаться после матча. Прямо на поле. Или когда обе команды переодевшись пойдут в замок.  
Но если Чимин не придет, то он найдёт его позже. Так даже будет лучше, если они останутся наедине.

Чонгук растерянно смотрит на слизеринскую сторону площадки. Там Чимин встаёт на метлу, цепляясь в нее своими мертвенно бледным пальцами, он дышит тяжело и болезненно жмурит глаза от солнца. Слизеринец выглядит совсем плохо, неужели никто не замечает, кроме Чонгука.

Чон встречается глазами с Чимином и видит в его взгляде такую усталость, что беспокойство начинает не просто грызть его изнутри, оно поглощает полностью.  
Чонгук собирается крикнуть тренеру, что нужно остановить матч, что игроку плохо, нельзя допустить, чтобы он встал на метлу. Но не успевает.

Когда звучит сигнал к началу игры, Чонгук рефлекторно поднимает метлу в воздух, уносясь прочь.

***

Чон висит в воздухе поодаль от остальных игроков и всматривается в пространство, в поисках золотого блеска. То есть, он должен, на самом деле он почти непрерывно следит за капитаном слизеринсокой команды. Тот летает значительно медленнее обычного, движения неуверенные. Он не забил ни одного мяча.  
Пуффендуец крепче сжимает метлу.

Когда назначают штрафной удар, он не следит за тем кому и кто пробивает. Он видит только то, как Чимин весь сжимается на метле, находясь в воздухе слишком далеко, чем положено основному игроку. Он не шевелится почти, даже когда игра возобновляется, он совсем не обращает внимания, все еще зависнув в воздухе.

Чонгук понимает, что больше он не может это игнорировать и устремляется к Чимину. Но не успевает.

Все происходит очень быстро, кажется, сам Пак не понял что произошло. Взгляд его растерянный.  
Чонгук слишком далеко, и даже если он успеет подхватить на высокой скорости Чимина на лету, то не известно к каким травмам это может привести. Поэтому он достает палочку и посылает несколько смягчающие подряд, надеясь усилить эффект.

Чимин валится на землю с глухим звуком удара. Пуффендуец не помнит, но кажется он очутился возле него первым.  
Чимин смотрел в небо потерянным взглядом, переводит глаза на Чонгука, чтобы в следующую секунду потерять сознание.

***

Чонгук винит себя. В первую очередь, за то, что не остановил Чимина, хотя и видел, что тому очень плохо. Во вторую, потому что он должен был хотя бы попытаться подхватить его.

Он прокручивает в голове сцену падения слизеринца снова и снова, пока он с Хосоком и друзьями Пака стоят возле его больничной койки.  
Интересно что вопросов почему он здесь у них не возникло, слизеринец только закатил глаза, парень в синей форме хитро улыбнулся.  
Хосок же здесь для моральной поддержки самого Чонгука.

Когда Чимин просыпается, пуффендуец не может оторвать от него взгляд, тот кажется удивлён тем, что видит, но Чону все равно. Он суетится над парнем с подушками, чтобы тот устроился поудобнее.  
Он слушает в пол уха о каком-то зелье, погружаясь в пучину самобичивания. Если Чимина отравили, а он заметил это и ничего не предпринял, то он должен попросить прощения.  
Когтеврановец как раз рассказывает момент когда Пак свалился с метлы, и чувство вины с новой силой захватывает Чонгука. Парень кажется хвалит его, но Чонгук шикает на умника. Ну и что такого в том, что он применил заклинание.  
Чимин оборачивается на него и смотрит с такой нежностью и благодарностью, что Чону становиться не по себе.  
И он спешит сказать что виноват.  
Кажется, это был неверный подход, потому что Чимин теперь думает, что это он отравил его. Когтеврановец рядом начинает растирать переносицу и совсем незаметно качает головой.

Видя растроенное лицо напротив себя, Чонгук чувствует небывалую смелость, он никогда бы не причинил вред, никогда бы не обидел, только не этого человека. Одного из самых важных людей в своей жизни. Последнюю часть он, правда, не говорит в слух. Не сейчас.

Чонгук не отображает как они остаются в палате одни, не помнит какие слова сказал тогда, не помнит как признался.  
Зато, даже спустя очень долгое время, он может увидеть в воспоминани как солнце играет в черных волосах Чимина, как губы того приоткрыты, он красный весь сидит на смятой постели. Чонгук помнит только красивые и мягкие черты, нежные касания к своему лицу и улыбку слизеринца под своими губами.


End file.
